


Delicious

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Meg comes home to find that Jo and Pamela have started without her.





	Delicious

Meg’s eyes turned black as she walked into the room, seeing Pamela between Jo’s legs.  “I thought I told you to wait for me, ladies,” she said with only a small twinge of anger in her voice, more turned on by the sight of the blonde girl’s head thrown back in pleasure than actually upset.

“Sorry, Meggy,” Pam mumbled against Jo’s pussy.  “She’s just so gorgeous, I couldn’t help myself.”

Meg closed the door behind her, throwing her leather jacket to the side.  “Ain’t that the truth,” she agreed, kneeling by the couch where Jo was laid out.  Meg took one of Jo’s breasts into her hand, squeezing gently and pinching the nipple between her fingers.  Meg’s lips gathered Jo’s into a kiss, swallowing a moan from the girl as Pam sucked on her clit, following every trick in the book that she knew Jo liked.

“How’s she taste, Pammy?” Meg said as she kissed her way to Jo’s ear, sucking on the lobe before she bit it.

Pam just moaned in response, unwilling to remove her mouth from Jo again to speak.  “Thought so,” Meg said with a smile, slapping at Jo’s nipple gently before standing.  Pam was kneeling next to the couch, one of Jo’s legs resting on her shoulder while Jo’s other foot was propped on the back of the couch.  While Jo was completely naked, Pam was still wearing her thin tank top and black lacey underwear, her ass sticking out as she was bent over between Jo’s legs.

Meg walked over so that she was behind Pam, scratching her nails from Pam’s neck down to her underwear, hooking it under her fingers before sliding it the rest of the way down. She could see Pam’s slick soaking the lace and dipped her fingers inside of Pam once the fabric was out of the way.

“Mmm, so wet for me,” Meg mumbled before bringing her fingers to her lips, tasting the tangy flavor of Pam.  She nudged Pam’s legs farther apart, giving herself some space to work before bending down and diving in to Pam’s pussy.

Meg’s tongue moved from Pam’s clit all the way to her asshole, tasting the delicious flavors of the woman in front of her.  Pam groaned into Jo’s cunt, speeding up her own work on the blonde as Meg started lapping at her.

Meg brought a finger up to rub Pam’s clit as her tongue fucked into her folds, going as deep as possible before licking a stripe and repeating the cycle.  Pam always thought that Meg’s tongue was magical and the demon quickly had Pam shivering with pleasure.  

Pam began pumping two fingers into Jo, lips suctioned around her clit to push her over the edge.  Jo’s fingers raked into Pam’s hair, keeping her close as she squealed her pleasure, coming suddenly all over Pam’s face.  Pam clenched around Meg’s tongue when Jo came, the erotic sounds leaving the blonde getting her even closer to orgasm.

Pam pulled away from Jo, resting her forehead on the couch so she could concentrate on what Meg was doing to her.  Jo sat up, lifting Pam’s face into a kiss.  “So good, Pammy,” Jo mumbled before cleaning Pam’s lips and cheeks of her come, the two of them turned on more by the flavor being shared between them.

Jo looked at Meg over Pam’s shoulder, seeing that the demon was watching them.  “Meg’s tongue feel good inside you, Pam?” Jo asked her, kissing her lips again.  “You’re so wet for us, I’m sure.  Come on, Pammy, why don’t you come all over Meg for me…Please, Pammy.”

Meg sped up her finger on Pam’s clit, tongue delving even deeper into her pussy lips.  The combination of Jo’s words and Meg’s ministrations threw Pam into orgasm, the intensity making her fall into Jo’s lap in weakness.

Jo stroked Pam’s hair for a minute while she caught her breath, Meg sitting back on her heels watching the two of them.  They were so sweet, sometimes she had no idea why they allowed her in the bedroom with them.

But then she remembered how talented she was with her tongue, and it all made sense.

Pam sat up, eyes locking with Jo as they had a silent conversation.  Coming to some sort of agreement, the two of them turned to Meg, eyes dancing.  “Your turn, sweetheart,” Pam said seductively, grabbing Meg’s hand and hauling her close to them.  “Let us take care of you now.”

Meg smiled, letting herself be pulled into their arms.  Jo and Pam stripped Meg of her clothes, covering every inch of newly exposed skin with kisses as they did so.  When she was naked, they sat her on the couch, Jo falling between Meg’s knees and Pam settling next to her.

“Just relax, Meggy,” Jo whispered before kissing her way from Meg’s knee up her leg, teasing her skin along the path to her pussy.  While Jo was busy there, Pam’s fingers teased Meg’s breasts, finding her nipples and tickling.  

“Gonna take good care of you,” Pam whispered against Meg’s lips before capturing them with her own, tongue diving into Meg’s mouth.  Meg’s body went limp, letting the girls do whatever they wanted to her.

Jo’s mouth finally made it to Meg’s pussy lips, spreading them out with her fingers before lapping at Meg’s juices, her nose rubbing against Meg’s clit with every movement. Pam’s mouth trailed from Meg’s lips to her ear, then down her neck and to her breasts.

The combination of pleasure between her legs and across her chest had Meg heaving, body chasing after a release that her partners had already achieved.  Jo brought a finger up to join her mouth, pumping deep inside of Meg as she concentrated more on her sensitive clit.  Meg’s juices were beginning to run down Jo’s chin, but she didn’t care – all Jo wanted was for Meg to come all over her face.

“You gonna come for us, Meggy?” Pam mumbled against her nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive bud. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come, the way your body moves…” Pam switched breasts, giving the other nipple the same biting attention.  “Let it all go, Meggy, we want to see how gorgeous you are.”

Meg looked down at Jo, seeing that the blonde girl was staring straight into her eyes.  Her lips closed around Meg’s clit and sucked, adding a second finger to crook inside of Meg’s body.  

The heated gaze from Jo is really what pushed Meg over the edge, the intensity of pleasure not letting their eyes break from each other as Meg came all over Jo’s hand and chin, coating her with her juices.  Pam sat back, hands still on Meg’s breasts, but watching the show as Meg’s back arched in pleasure.

“That’s a girl,” Pam cooed, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through Meg’s hair.  “So good for us, little demon.”

Jo sat back when Meg’s tremors stopped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  “So good, so delicious,” she agreed, giving Meg a dirty wink.

Meg laid back on the couch, too exhausted to speak to her girls for now.  They didn’t mind, curling up against her on either side for a long snuggle before they got back to it for round two.


End file.
